Current producing Li/TiS.sub.2 electrochemical cells which contain dioxolane or other cyclic ethers in the electrolyte have proven troublesome. The dioxolane in the electrolyte of these cells tends to rapidly polymerize in the presence of the titanium disulfide of the cathode and the lithium salt solute of the electrolyte. It has been hypothesized that the acidic sites of the titanium disulfide cathode are responsible for ring opening and subsequent polymerization of the dioxolane which is a cyclic acetal. The lithium salt solute can initiate polymerization by virtue of its acidity.
The present invention recognizes that any inhibition of this polymerization should logically be initiated at its inception, i.e. in terms of the TiS.sub.2, at the acidic sites of the cathode, and in terms of the lithium salt as a dissolved component of the electrolyte. As such, the invention proposes a number of inhibitor materials which can be incorporated into the cathode and electrolyte. Some of these materials are sparingly soluble in the electrolyte, and others are soluble. These are designed to be mixed with the electrolyte or leach from the cathode into the electrolyte. All of the inhibitors are designed to neutralize the acidic effects of the titanium disulfide or the lithium salt without affecting the current producing capabilities or proper operation of the electrochemical cell.
In terms of the TiS.sub.2, such inhibitors must not only prevent polymerization of the electrolyte solvent but have the further property of not intercalating into the TiS.sub.2 in order to maintain self-performance.
In terms of the lithium salt solute, the inhibitors need only to prevent polymerization of the electrolyte solvent.